


RWBY, but with an op character from our world

by Shades93270



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, The Author Regrets Nothing, oc is op, will be serious at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades93270/pseuds/Shades93270
Summary: You are a fan of RWBY waiting for the release of volume 8 when you suddenly wake up in the world of RWBY, the first day of initiation, knowing everything that will happen next. You decide to save Remnant for obvious reasons but why not have fun at the same time?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 2





	1. What a day to be awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic so yeah go me... I'm French, so there will be mistakes but do feel free to tell me so I can edit them for future readers.
> 
> I'm writing this because I have nothing better to do so enjoy :)
> 
> Also there will be spoilers for volumes 1-7, you have been warned.

It is Sunday night, your family is watching Fast & Furious 8 while you are listening to "Siliconé" by Niska for probably the seventh time in a row. Next week, the latest volume of RWBY is coming out and you can not wait to see it since you started the show five months ago. Since you have online classes tomorrow, you decide to sleep at a respectable time. It is 2 am when you finally turn off your phone and go to sleep. However you wake up to the sound of someone shouting loudly in English who you don't recognize. Then, you realize that you are neither in your bed, nor in your room but in a sleeping bag on a floor. You first believe that you are dreaming only to panic a little since you know that you do not have dream like this. Ever. You decide to look for the person shouting to see a redhead laughing next to a black-haired boy with a pink streak in his hair. You blink once, twice, take a deep breath and mutter what you grasped of the situation: "Putain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Putain" = "fuck"


	2. Initiation day or that time Ozpin should have been charged for attempted murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! ( yes I had to do it) This will be a long chapter, at least for me, to introduce yours truly to the cast.

Yes, you may not be the wisest on earth but you are pretty sure that you have just been transported to the world of RWBY. You begin to think of what will happen to your family at home, if your body is still in bed but finally, you decide that you have bigger problems, namely, you have to survive in a world infested by grimms. What, a, Monday... Really. You look at yourself and find out that you still have your body and not some random student's. At least a good news to begin the day. You get up and start following Ren and Nora since you do not know where to go, only to end in the cafeteria. While eating you begin to ask yourself questions, do you have an aura, a semblance, a weapon, a new family, how to convert lien in euros? Before you start thinking on how you will learn English far better than with your classes, you hear a female voice "May all first year's student please gather to the Emerald Forest for your entrance exam, that will be all." Now you are not yourself a first year student in your world but then you remember that Ozpin and Glynda will be together and that you could use the opportunity to meet them and explain your problem. Also you do not really know if you are a first year student in this world. 

You decide to keep following Ren and Nora who you think look cute together and grin as they do not know that they will end up together-together. After walking for a while you find yourself on the cliff of death on a pad next to Jaune which you think is convenient for your plan but makes no sense since it would mean that either a student did not attend the exam or that this world was altered just for you. In the end, you decide that it is not important but still convenient. You see the students getting launched one by one while Jaune asks Ozpin what is a landing strategy. When finally he is launched you get off of your pad and look at Ozpin and Glynda with a smile before saying with a little difficulty since you are French and they speak English.  
"Sorry but I'm not really a fan of this launch...thingy. Also I need to have a serious talk with you, both preferably, I don't want to repeat myself more than I have to. Oh and this is really important so can we go to your office or somewhere sure please?" They both looked at you, Ozpin with an eyebrow raised and Glynda with an angry scowl. "What do you think you're doing young man? Get back on the pad before you get sent out of Beacon." You pause and think on how to convince Ozpin before Glynda can send you off of the cliff herself.  
"I know about Salem." At that Ozpin's second eyebrow raises and his mouth forms an "o" shape. Then he closes it and looks at you with a serious look while Glynda looks between you and him, confusion written on her face.  
"Please follow me both to my office, I feel this will be a talk we are not ready to forget."


	3. The talk that had to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I literally wrote these three chapters in a row and I made myself some coffee (Also CFVY is pronounced coffee, which I don't believe is stupid but at the same time, it is a little stretched, whatever) so let's do this.

You arrive at the office and snicker when you see Ozpin sitting down in his famous "dick-chair"™ with Glynda standing up next to him while you sit down in front of him. You sigh and begin your explanation.  
"Firstly, thank you for hearing me out and know that I will only tell you the truth so don't interrupt me please. Now, can you show what my records say?" Ozpin takes out his scroll, puts it on the desk and a hologram shows your profile with false information concerning you. You find out your semblance though which you were happy to learn was dematerialization. You watched Naruto so you understood that it was like Obito's technique which was really OP. Then you remembered that you were here for something and coughed before talking.  
"Okay, first of all, that is not me, my name is Shady Moustafa, I am 18, not 17 and I do not come from Mistral, since I come from an other world... From where I come from, your world is a web-series known as RWBY in which we follow said team on numerous adventures. It also means that I know how some events will eventually happen, good and bad. I have a deal for you, I will tell you everything that I know and help you against Salem and in exchange I want you to help me adapt to this world and how it works." Ozpin looked at his hands which were joined on the table and started analyzing what you just said, he did not trust you since you could be a spy from Salem and so asked you to tell him an event that will happen to prove your claim. You thought a little before answering.  
"I know that Ruby and Weiss will be partners on team RWBY with Blake and Yang, that Jaune and Pyrrha will also be partners on team JNPR along with Nora and Ren, I know that team RWBY will kill a nevermore while team JNPR will kill a deathstalker. Yang and Blake will take the white horse piec-" Ozpin raised his hand to stop you, knowing that you were telling the truth. He was shocked at first, realizing that he now had an advantage against Salem and that finally he could save all of Remnant. He stoop up, walked around the desk separating you and raised his hand for you to shake and seal the deal. You started raising your hand and before shaking his you told him: "Don't misunderstand me, but like you I want to save Remnant. However, I am not one of your weapons or tools to use. I will tell you what I know but if you have important information tell me, don't keep secrets or the deal is off." He nodded and shook your hand with a smile saying :"Welcome to Beacon Mr Moustafa."


	4. World expansion, semblance, and first-encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I really am French, no, it's not as awesome as it sounds, yes I use Reverso for certain words, yes we exist and yes this note is useless.  
> I don't really know how or when I will end this work but I will try to finish it. Also I did choose the tags but I will maybe take them off for a bit since they won't be important for now.

Ozpin gave you a scroll and a credit card which you found odd that he gave it to you, maybe it had a tracker in it in case you ever went missing but you did not care that much about it, Ozpin was strange like that, and he told you that you will talk again tomorrow since you had to settle first before asking Glynda to take you to a dorm for the time being. When you arrived at your dorm you noticed that it was like the other dorms with four beds and that your dorm was next to team RWBY's one, well, it will be after the end of the exam. You turned to Glynda, seeing that she was conflicted over what you said in Ozpin's office. You had a little smile, telling her that it was okay for her to be doubtful but that you really wanted to help and that you would be grateful if she was the one educating you on how this world worked. She nodded and told you that she will come back tomorrow morning before leaving the room, leaving you alone in your now, new home. You do not really care for decorations so you just sat on the bed which was underneath the window, replaying today's events in your head. You thought about your aura and semblance, which you did not know how to use yet. You closed your eyes for a moment and then punched the top of your head as strong as you could, feeling the blow but not as hard as it should have been and noticed some sort of green light around you. At least you had aura which you were thankful for and then you thought of ways to train your semblance. You took the scroll that Ozpin gave you in your hand and concentrated, imagining it phasing through your hand. After just a few seconds the scroll passed through your hand, while you phased through the bed, hitting the floor with your butt. You were now literally in the bed and hurried to get out of it, not wanting to die a very stupid way. You noticed that your clothes stayed on with you, also going through the bed and for that you were definitely grateful but also took caution in case they ever started not to follow your semblance. You also noticed that they were not the clothes you had on before sleeping but rather looked like a traveler outfit like what Kazuma was wearing in Konosuba minus the cape. You did not really like the outfit but it was all you had for now, you still thought about asking Ozpin for some liens in exchange of your services. Remembering what you were originally doing, you tried again and again to train your semblance and after a while the scroll phased through your hand instantly without you passing through your bed. The trick was to visualize your aura and send it in the part of your body which you wanted to dematerialize.  
After this little training, you were a little tired since you used a lot of your aura and headed to the cafeteria yet again. You took your food and noticed that the first years finally finished their exam as team RWBY and JNPR were chatting while eating. You paused for a moment, thinking whether or not if you should be meeting them since you kind of knew them and saw them as cool characters that sometimes inspired you. You sighed, breathed-in and started walking toward them. After all, you were older than them, at this point in time, at least, and kept saying in your head that they were only your future classmates, even though you did not have a team, and that they were only people like anybody else.  
"Um hey, is this seat taken?"  
"No it's okay you can sit here with us? Where is the rest of your team though? Oh by the way I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." You sat next to Blake but you did not know how to answer Ruby's question so you simply said the truth.  
"Oh thank you and I don't have one, I haven't passed the entrance exam yet since I had to talk with Oz- headmaster Ozpin. And I'm Shady Moustafa, nice to meet you Ruby and you guys." Yang and Weiss greeted you back but Blake looked at you suspiciously, thinking that it was strange, or dare she says...shady, how you did not have a team yet. You looked at her eyes, then her bow, and blinked, acknowledging that cat girls now existed and that you will have to learn a lot of this world's mechanics. Then you looked back again at her eyes only to find out that she knew you were staring at her bow. You went back to eating and when nobody paid attention to you, you said in her human ear that you knew about her secret but that you wouldn't spread it and that the both of you needed to have a talk. She was shocked and her eyes widened before slowly nodding her head. You then registered each member's number on your scroll, since it worked like a phone, and sent a message to Blake telling her to meet you in your dorm tonight if she wanted answers before leaving the cafeteria. You went back to your dorm only to find a pencil case and books on your desk with a note from Glynda reading:

_'These books will help you learn Remnant's geography and culture, if you have questions, write them in your diary and I will answer them tomorrow.'_

You smiled and started reading the first book which had a map of Remnant in it, information on famous huntsmen and huntresses, and some trivia. You were never the best student even if you had good grades but if you wanted to survive you had to learn and quickly, at least mathematics will not be a problem since it was for first year student.  
After reading for a while, you heard a knock and the door and went to open it seeing Blake behind it. You let her in and she sat on the desk's chair while you sat in your bed. You did not know how much you could tell her since it would only raise even more suspicions but you figured that you would find out in the way.

"Sooo Blake, I know that you are a faunus and that you worked with the White Fang, you don't have to hide it from me but you don't have to worry about it. I won't say it to anyone since it is not my place to do so, nor will I take advantage of it, you can trust me on that." Blake looked at you, judging whether or not she could trust you before sighing and nodding.

"Okay I trust you that you won't tell it, but how did you know in the first place? I never said it to anyone, nor did I take my bow off since getting into the school. "

"I, it's... Well a complicated story. I don't want to lie to you but I don't know if I can tell you yet. I know a lot of things about you, your team, even professor Ozpin, and while I trust you, I can't tell you yet how I know. I will tell you, but not tonight, maybe tomorrow but not tonight, and I promise not to tell anyone, your secret is safe with me. I just have one, no wait two, no no, three warnings for you. First, you should tell your teammates instead of them finding out and I know that Weiss Schnee is in your team and that she despises the White Fang. However she has her own reasons, I suggest you two to talk and explain each other your points of view. Ruby and Yang won't mind that you're a faunus or that you worked with the White Fang so just talk with Weiss even though I know that she can be stubborn at times. And secondly, beware of Cardin, that guy is a fucking racist and bullies faunus."

Blake stared at you, trying to read your face in case you were lying and decided that you were telling the truth. She went to your door and opened it before stopping and turning to you, saying :"Wait you said three things, what's the last warning?" You then smiled at her, teeth showing and told her, trying to conceal a laugh :"I know that you're reading porn, don't let Ruby see it, she's too innocent for that." Blake blushed and started mumbling before screaming goodnight and closing the door loudly. You began laughing on your bed while turning off your desk-lamp and finally lying down ready to sleep. You thought about your first day and were happy that you did great for a Monday. Then, you closed your eyes, ready to sleep only to remember something, you were still in your traveler's clothes. You had to talk to Ozpin soon.


	5. Classes and how to look and act like an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter, how shocking. It took me two days to write it since I had to sleep because you know, being human and all kinda sucks. Anyway, have fun reading and I forgot to mention it but please leave your reviews if you liked or disliked some parts of the story or the writing so that I improve myself and my writing skills.

You wake up the next day only to find out that no, it was not a dream. You really were transported to the world of RWBY, you have a semblance that allows you to phase through things, and you are still wearing ugly clothes. At least you passed Monday which, in your book is always a victory. You get up, go to the bathroom to take a shower and brush your teeth only to realize that you did not have your toothbrush. You saw some mouthwash however and decided that it was better than nothing. You took the pencil case and some copybooks for now and got out of your room to see the members of team RWBY running to the cafeteria, hearing Weiss shouting about 'getting late to professor Port's class' . You followed after them, not really wanting to stay alone and ate with them once again. You then all went to class just in time before professor Port introduced himself, you did not really care about his stories but you knew that he was going to ask a student to fight a boarbatusk. You did not necessarily want to fight it, after all you were not a fighter, but you had to train and get stronger if you wanted to stop Salem.

So, when professor Port asked to the class who believed themselves to be a real huntsman or huntress you raised your hand. He looked at you, smiled and told you to come to the front of the class. You did and then he lifted the cloth revealing the grimm in its cage. Ruby called you and you told her that you had to aim for its belly, with a grin on your face. You turned back and that was when finally you knew this was it, your first fight against a grimm, the first of a lot probably, it was time to prove your worth, prove that your training was not for nothing. You pulled your hand behind your back to grasp.......Oh...Well fuck. You did not have a weapon on you to defend yourself. Professor Port broke the lock and the boarbatusk charged at you. You felt like Jaune at the beginning of the series which at the moment, you really did not find very laughable. You focused your aura all over your body and just as the grimm was about to hit you, he passed through you, and instead hit the desk behind you, leaving dust, the normal kind, and broken wood. As the dust cleared, you saw that the boar grimm was now disoriented and so you ran at it, quickly getting him in a headlock. Thankfully you had a dog in the your world and knew how to hold the beast down thanks to you often playing like this with your dog. However the grimm was stronger than your dog and you knew you could not hold it for much longer. Instinctively, you focused your aura into your hand which was not holding him and quickly, you plunged it into its belly. Once, twice, and a third time, leaving it there. After a painful groan from the grimm, its body started to disappear leaving only you, still high on adrenaline from this experience. You then heard claps coming from professor Port, followed by the rest of the class except from Cardin, what a prick. But still, you felt great, you achieved something which you never would have done in your world so you allowed yourself to smile before professor Port announced that class was over.

You all then went to your next class with profess-"DOCTOR" Oobleck. You did not finish the book that Glynda gave you but you remembered the answer from the episode so you were not worried about today's lesson. Thankfully, "doctor" Oobleck did not interrogate you and you just had to stay awake for the remaining of the class. Then it was time to eat so you sat with team RWBY and JNPR yet again. It was fairly nice until you all turned after hearing a scream. Cardin was pulling on Velvet's ears, like the dick he was, and Velvet was crying. You did not understood why nobody stopped Cardin, he was just a first year and yes even though he was tall and strong they probably had more training and experience than him. You were not a hero, you knew that, but you also did not like Cardin for justified reasons so, you got up, walked up to him and punched him on the back of the head. His hand let go of Velvet and he fell on the floor. He got up and looked at you and you really felt like punching him again because he deserved it. He took his mace in both of his hands and began an horizontal swinging motion in your direction. Just like with the boarbatusk, you just focused you aura where the mace was normally supposed to hit however you also moved while the mace was through you to uppercut him, cracking his aura. He looked furious and you knew you could only use your semblance once because after that you would not have aura anymore, your semblance was really draining. Just as he was approaching, shouting at the same time, he stopped moving, like he was paralyzed. You turned you head and found Glynda, frowning as always, with her crop raised toward Cardin. You looked back at him and blew him a raspberry before Glynda grabbed your ear (the irony) and took you where you believed was Ozpin's office. When you arrived in his office, she finally let go of your ear and as usual took her place next to Ozpin who smiled when he saw you arrive.

"Mister Moustafa, would you care to explain to me why you were fighting in the cafeteria with mister Cardin?"  
"He was harassing Velvet because she's a faunus and nobody helped her. I took the initiatives and helped her myself. Was I wrong to do so headmaster Ozpin?" His face was neutral which unnerved you.  
"While your reasons are noble, the actions you took are not tolerated in my school. I will let you off the hook this time since you acted for a good cause, however, if it ever happens again, either call a professor, Glynda or myself or else you will get yourself expelled. Understood?"  
"Yes, okay. Anyway, I'm not only here for this incident am I? You have questions about me and what I know I presume?"  
"Yes I do, but do not worry, I will only ask questions concerning major events for now. After all, we have three years before us to defeat Salem. So mister Moustafa, what do you know?"  
"Well, I know who you and Salem were thanks to the relic of knowledge underneath Haven's school, I know that Salem has spies herself such as Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Hazel Rainhart, Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. I will send you what I know about each of them from my scroll by tonight. I know about Ruby's silver eyes and I know that you want Pyrrha to be the next Fall Maiden since Amber is currently in a coma. Also, you can not trust Lionheart since he was approached by Salem and joined her, and while you can trust Ironwood, I advise you to tell him the truth as quickly as possible before he goes rogue and tries to fight Salem with his military alone. Anything else?"  
"No, this is already a lot, thank you for your cooperation. However, can I do something to help you? It would not be nice of me not to help you back."  
"Well, I will need some liens if possible, I don't really like my only outfit and I don't have a weapon yet so there's that. Also I talked with Blake a little yesterday and she knows that I know a lot but she doesn't why. So I plan to tell to both team RWBY and JNPR what I know as we can trust them with my knowledge. Last time, keeping secret is what caused a lot of problems so I hope you won't make the same mistake now that you're warned."  
"I will transfer some liens for your help do not worry, and I can get professor Port to find you a weapon, he is an expert after all. As for you telling what you know to the teams, I will trust you since you seem to know what you are doing. But only tell them, I do not want the other students to panic and attract the grimms. You can go for now, you still have time to adjust to your new life after all."

You went back to your dorm and started reading your books to learn a little more, after all while today's answer was easy since you knew it from the show, not every class was on an episode and so you had to learn like a student. Some things never change. You also sent all you knew about Salem and her minions to Ozpin and after three minutes saw that you had received liens in your bank account. Finally, tomorrow you could go to town to buy new outfits. You kept reading until you heard a knock on your door, you went to open it expecting Blake and it was her, along with the rest of team RWBY. You looked at her and she nodded which made you smile. You sat on your desk, Blake sat on the chair, Ruby and Yang were on your bed and Weiss had her back against he wall with her hands on her hips. Blake sighed and began talking.  
"I have gathered you here for two reasons, the first I will explain and Shady will explain the second, hopefully. The truth is..." She took her bow off" I am a faunus and worked with the White Fang when all we faunus wanted was equality. However, a new leader was elected and so I leaved because they used violence to send their message. And since we are going to be a team, I didn't want to lie to you guys, especially you Weiss." Weiss looked at Blake with anger at first but it slowly started to disappear when she heard why Blake left the White Fang.  
"I understand why you didn't tell us sooner and while I don't like being kept out of the loop, I understand your reasons. I will forgive you but in exchange, I want you to forgive me for judging the faunus without knowing what you suffered through." Blake smiled and had tears in her eyes before jumping at Weiss, hugging her. Weiss was shocked at first but quickly hugged back. It lasted less than five seconds but it was enough for them. Blake wiped the tears in her eyes and hide her ears with her bow before continuing where she left off.  
"Now the second reason why you are gathered here is to listen to what Shady has to say since he knew my secret before all of you and he was the one to tell me how I should tell you all as soon as possible."  
"Yes of course, but first I will bring team JNPR since they also need to hear me and you don't have to tell them now about your past but I promise you that when you will they won't judge you." You left your dorm and went to team JNPR's door and knocked. Jaune opened the door and you told him to bring his team now to your dorm since you had very important information to tell them. You all went to your dorm and took your place on the desk while the rest of team JNPR sat on the remaining beds. "So you are all gathered here because I know things that you don't. Everything that I will tell you is the truth and it must not leave this dorm. Only Ozpin and Glynda know about this. Please don't interrupt me, I'm looking at you Nora. Anyway, I am Shady and I do not come from this world. In my world, RWBY is a web-series in which we follow your adventures. For example, I know about everyone's past here but only the important events of your lives, I also know things that will happen but that I am here to prevent. Yang, you lose your arm against Adam Taurus while trying to save Blake, you both kill him eventually but we can change the future right now. I will talk to each of you alone later if you have things you don't want me to talk about right now but you have to trust each other. Also Pyrrha, you died against Cinder Fall, one of Salem's minion but you won't die this time, nobody will die this time. However, I just have my knowledge and a semblance to fight, I am not a fighter so I will need you guys' help to get stronger, and so will Jaune. We both, no, we all need to get stronger as fast as possible, but don't push yourself too hard, we still have time and I know what we will need to do. Do you have any questions?" Everybody looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Then they all talked at the same which really sounded like "Beboezfuyfrybrfobfyebbr!" You shouted stop and told them that you will answer their questions one at a time but tomorrow since it was getting late. They all leaved after that and you sighed. You will have to talk a lot tomorrow and while you liked talking, it was tiring. You went to your bed, ready to sleep with only one thought in mind. 'I will have a new outfit tomorrow, life, is good.'


	6. Pyrrha, Jaune, and upgrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thid is my second time writing this chapter as I refreshed the page without saving first. I am now writing from my phone and yes I am upset. Also I forgot what my original note said but frankly I don't care now.

The first thing you felt waking up was the cold, solid, dusty floor. You rolled over on your back and looked at the ceiling. It was a normal ceiling, a white ceiling, average ceiling, if you asked it what it liked it would probably say whatever was in tendance at the moment. You then looked at your hands and began smiling, remembering your new powers and how badass they made you. Finally you looked at your clothes which you still did not like. Today you will get other clothes, this was a promise. You got up and went to the cafeteria to eat and saw Velvet seating alone. You took your tray and walked up to her. At first she was afraid to see someone walking up to her, thinking that it was Cardin again, but when she looked up she saw you smiling to her and she smiled herself.  
"Hey there, is this sit taken?"  
"No! No you can sit here if you want to. Also I wanted to thank you for yesterday."  
"You're welcome but I only acted because it was the right thing to do. Also Cardin deserved it."  
"Well still, others didn't move but you did so thank you."  
"Okay you can thank me I guess. But where was your team? Why didn't they help you?"  
"Well, I am the only member of my team who takes extra classes with professor Port since I enjoy hearing about his stories and therefore I have to eat at the same time as the first year's. And I did not tell them about Cardin because I don't want them to worry about me."  
"But, they're your team, you all care about each other. They would probably be more bothered with you keeping this to them than you actually telling them of your problem."  
"I guess I didn't really see it thay way. I guess I have to thank you again."  
"Or you could take a picture with me. How does that sound?" She got up and sat next to you and you both smiled before a click was heard and the flash blinded you for a few seconds.  
"Nice smile but wait, where's your weapon? I can't sense it in my picture.  
"Oh that's because I don't have one yet. Oz-headmaster Ozpin told me to go see professor Port so that he can find a weapon for me."  
"Well you're lucky, my next class is with him, come on let's go!"

She took your wrist and your trays with both her hands (how she did that you did not know) and dragged you to professor Port's classroom. You told him what Ozpin told you and he quickly gave instructions to his class before going in front of the weapon's storage.  
"So tell me Mr Moustafa, which weapon do you want to use? A sword? A sniper? A rocket launcher? Do not be shy we have them all."  
"Well I guess a melee weapon would be nice since I never used a gun in my life and my aim must be terrible. Also it would make more sense since my semblance is based around stealthy attacks. Do you have hidden daggers? And a crowbar to cover a better length."  
"Wait, you want to use a crowbar against grimm and other huntsmen?"  
"Well I don't have the same monstrous weapons as team RWBY and I don't want to copy them so yeah a crowbar and hidden daggers would be nice. Also I plan on upgrading and customizing them as fast as possible."  
Professor Port sighed in disappointment and went into the storage and came back with said weapons. They looked rusty but at least now you were armed. You thanked him and went back to your dorm. You wanted to go to the city to finally get rid of the clothes you were wearing right now. On your way back you saw Jaune and Pyrrha, looking at your door, not knowing that you were not in your room. You walked up to them and asked them what they were up to.  
"Oh hey Shady, we, um, kind of had questions about, you know, what you told us yesterday and we would like to know if you were busy right now."  
"Well I wanted to go to the city to buy myself new clothes and repair my weapons since they look, well better before I'm sure. You can come with me if you want so that I can answer your questions on the way." Pyrrha agreed and Jaune said that he just needed to go and take his walled with him. You three left Beacon and started heading for the city, however you noticed that they had yet to talk.  
"Okay I know that you have questions so you can start asking me, I did promise that."  
"Well, you know how yesterday you said that you and Jaune had to train to get stronger, why did you only mention him? And how do I die?"  
"Well to answer your first question, I know that Jaune cheated his way into Beacon, however Ozpin knew about this and still let him come since he saw in him the potential of a great leader. And I have to agree with him since I did saw you fight and give orders to others and you won more times than you losed. Oh and your semblance allows you to boost other people's aura. Thank me later."  
"Wow, I guess I got pretty lucky then, I don't want to disappoint the people that believed in me, but I'm not strong enough yet."  
"No, but me neither and I know someone who would love to train us and especially you, rrrright Pyrrha?"  
"Me? Y-YES uh sure I'd lo-like to train you Jaune! And you too Shady of course."  
"That's settled. As for your second question, well you fought against Cinder, you tried stopping her and you did fought honorably, but Cinder had the fall maiden's powers which I forgot to mention yesterday, uh, whatever, I'll explain later."  
"Well at least I fought until the end, that's good to know."  
"Don't say that, you died and Jaune was miserable after your death, it hit him the most. But this time, you have a second chance, and not just you, everyone. I will try to save everyone tgis time around."  
Jaune blushed after your confession and Pyrrha had a huge smile learning that one, Jaune did have feelings for her and two, she could survive this time. You arrived in town after talking about Jaune's love life and hurried into a clothes shop. You searched for a while and finally found what you wanted. It was a black and gray combat suit with a camouflage design, black combat boots and a black jacket with dark gray fur on the hood. You went to the cashier to purchase and took out your scroll along with the credit card that Ozpin gave you. When the cashier took the scroll and saw the amount of lien in your bank account he visibly paled. Jaune's curiosity had the better of him and he took the scroll, blinked, and collapsed right on the spot. Pyrrha's reflexes allowed her to caught the scroll with her semblance before it fell but when she saw the number written on it she began muttering to herself. Turns out Ozpin was now your new sugar daddy. You then asked for Jaune (after you and Pyrrha woke him up with you auras) and Pyrrha to take clothes for themselves and you also took multiple copies of your clothes along with some basic brown pajamas so that you did not have to change your style everyday. Pyrrha bought a new armor which looked like her normal one but with silver instead of copper and Jaune bought a new armor with jeans, he looked a little like his volume seven counterpart. You left the shop with bags in your hands and headed to a barbershop, but not for you, it was for Jaune. You asked the barber to cut it the same way that it appeared in volume seven since you did not like long hairs and also because you wanted to see Pyrrha blush. You already thought about how strange it was to see them like real people and not 3d models. However you were thankful since it would be strange to stare at a seven foot tall polygons. After the blonde got his haircut which you thought looked better on him, also Pyrrha not only blushed but stuttered as well, you finally went to a blacksmith and asked him to repair your weapons. He quickly started working on the daggers but raised his eyebrow at the crowbar before muttering how huntmen made no sense to begin with. After a little time which you took to eat at a coffee shop, your weapons were ready, you thanked the blacksmith and took the road back to Beacon. You were in front of your dorms when you asked Pyrrha if you could talk with Jaune for a few seconds. She agreed and went into team JNPR room. You opened your own door and let yourself and Jaune in.  
"So I will tell you directly since I know how tense you can be sometimes, Pyrrha likes you, no, she loves you, as in she has romantic feelings for you. Now, do you have romantic feelings for her as well?"  
"SHE DOES WHAT!? I-well I don't know I never really even thought of us together."  
"Yes, I know, trust me, I know."  
"But, she's always nice with me and I do want to make her happy, she deserves it. I know that she's beautiful but I never thought much about it in the first place. She's somebody I can always turn to when I have a problem even though we only know each other since Monday. I never felt like this with anyone else before and when she activated my aura, I felt something really intense, like a bond that won't ever be cut between us."  
"Well Romeo, now is your chance, Nora and Ren aren't in the dorm yet so I suggest you go in there and ask Pyrrha for a date, just the two you."  
"Okay, I-I will do it, thanks for everything Shady."  
He took his bags and headed for his dorm but stopped at your door and turned back.  
"Wait, who's Romeo?"  
"What the? How do you not?.. Oh yeah different world, Just go already I will explain later."  
"Oookay bye" And then he left.  
You took your bags and started hanging your clothes in your wardrobe, you put the extra boots in boxes under your bed and put your new, freshly repaired weapons on your desk. Today was pretty great and you had a good time, you hoped that tomorrow would be the same. You started training your semblance for a while and then you read the book which you almost finished. It was not what you usually read but it was acceptable for now. You went to your window and looked at the sky, now full with stars when you heard a voice on your left.  
"Pretty right? I mean it's not as beautiful as the sun but it's close enough."  
It was Yang, she was also leaning on her window, contemplating the sky.  
"Yes it is, but I wasn't really watching, more like thinking about things, and what I had to do now."  
"Well I believe that you worry too much. After all, we're just students."  
"Yes that's true, but you have to remember that... We can't just wait with liiives at stake untiiil they think we're readyyy, our eenemies are gaather-"  
"Oh my Oum! Shut up what are you even singing!?"  
"Eheh it was just a song from my world, but I think it worked with our situation."  
"Whatever...hey, you know about things that will happen right? Do I, do I ever meet my mom?"  
"... Yes, you do but, you don't really get along with her. She sees the world a certain way, almost like you in fact, but also differently. You both want to be strong, but while you want to help the weak, she despises them. She only listens to you if she deems you strong enough."  
"Well, looks like I have a shitty mom uh? I don't even need to see her now, thanks for warning me."  
You looked at her and saw the beginning of tears in her lilac eye before you turned back again to the sky, this time staring at the moon.  
"However, she cares about you, in her own way sure, but she does, she even saved you which is more than everybody else that I know of. And, she didn't really have a nice past herself, she lived a difficult life and while I don't validate her actions, I understand why she took them. And this time maybe we can convince her to side with us. Maybe you'll finally have what you wanted for so long but never had."  
She was silently crying now, well she tried to be silent at least but she still had a smile on her face, a little smile, but a smile nonetheless. You always liked Yang since she was your favorite character in the show, but to see her as a human being and not a character made you like her even more than you thought was possible and you wanted to make her happy. You did not love her though, you felt the difference, you were attracted yes, but not in love with her. Also you were a bumblebee shipper and wanted to see them together. After a while she stopped crying and thanked you, wishing you a goodnight, and closed her windows. You did as well and headed to your bed. You wanted to help Yang yes, but not only her, you also wanted to help the other characters, no, people. They were not characters anymore, they lived just as you. And you could help them. You looked at the ceiling once again, and thought of the events that happened, and changed because of you. And suddenly the ceiling changed, it was was not a ceiling anymore but rather a canvas, on which you could write your ideas. You took your diary and wrote a reminder for tomorrow since it was really late now. You closed the diary, looked at the ceiling and closed your eyes, remembering a time when your only real problem, was figuring out what you wanted to do.


	7. The 'cast' of Blake and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a nice morning, I saw that three fictions that I read each had a new chapter and I read them and I was happy. Then I had to get up and it sucked but still, nice morning. The three works are "Leaving In The Yesterday" by Waskets; "Yang's Eternal Hotness" by GodSaveTheKings; and "Rogue" by Berserkersarecool. I like them a lot even if one of them is really on a whole different plan of existence.
> 
> (Also I noticed that I made a mistake since credit cards exist in the RWBY-verse, so you can't pay with your scroll. I plan to correct the mistake later but it won't change the story so no need to read the chapters again, my bad.)

Your eyes were still closed when you heard a loud sound coming from the door. Then you opened your eyes and saw that the entrance to your room did not have a door anymore. As it turns out, the sound you heard was the sound of your door getting propelled from the outside and ending through your windows, the same windows you closed last night. At least the pieces of glass ended outside of your room and since you did not hear shouts from outside, you guessed that no one was underneath your now lack of windows. You were just about to get up when you heard rapidly approaching footsteps and then felt yourself getting tackled and ending on the floor along with your attacker. You ended on your back but your aura took most of the damage and you were able to look up to see who woke you up this particular way, your bets were on Nora or Yang. You saw blonde hair so you mentally high-fived yourself and then sighed.

"Hey Yang, what's up?"

"Hey Shady, I'm really happy and you!?"

"Weeeeell, I had a question that I kept asking myself before sleeping yesterday."

"Which question was it?"

"Yang... Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"...I'm sorry what?"  


"I mean, it's one of life's greatest mystery isn't it. Why are we here? Are we, the product of some cosmic coincidences or is there really a god, watching everything you know, with a plan for us and stuff? I don't know, but it kept me up all night."

"...What?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's probably not that important. Anyway, you said you were really happy, why is that?"

"Wwweird, and because today, you and I get to hang around together!"

"Really, that's sounds fu-"

"And we'll fight each other."

"-nny how you say that, but I remember having to attend classes today and you know how profe- _Doctor_ Oobleck gets when you miss his class."

"No I don't, this is literally our second class with him. Also today's huntresses day which is a public holiday. We don't have classes today."

"Really? Well that wasn't in the book that Goodwitch gave me."

"Come ooon it will be fun, plus you have to train just look at you. All on the thin side. Even Jaune could beat you in an arm wrestling match."

"One, rude. Second, I don't need to get this strong. I'm not a brawler like you, I'm more on the stealth side of fighting, like Blake."

"Well then we'll get Blake to train with us, let's go." She said before dragging you by your hood with her right hand to her team's room and tossing a reading Blake on her left shoulder.

You and Blake were tossed on a mattress (this is not as hot as it sounds) in one of the schools training facilities and Yang went to get dumbbells, water bottles, and a first-aid kit. "Alright everyone! _Blake put the book down_ , So! we are here to fight and to get those muscles showing like me." She said kissing her biceps to emphasize her point.

"Can't we go eating first, you know, like we should?" Blake asked.

"Not now kitty-cat" Blake rolled eyes at the nickname "First we will do all kinds of muscle training for an hour and then we will play a game. You will both team up against me and if you get my aura to fifty percent, we can all go eating. However, if both your auras get to red before me, you will train again for an other hour."

"You know, I think I left the oven on in the kitchen, I should probably go check if-."

"If you don't start training now I _will_ chase you and give you one punch for every step I take to catch you, and I _will_ catch you."

"Come on Blake didn't you hear her, let's start with the dumbbells."

You did not like professor Port's class, it was boring and half of the time he was telling stories of his 'glorious days', but at least you did not have to do much else. Now however, you just hoped that he would come here and save you. Yang had Blake doing sit-ups for the last fifteen minutes while you had to do fifty push-ups with of course, Yang on your back. She may have been your favorite character before you got into this world, but right now? You absolutely hated her. She was worse than Salem, at least she would have killed you quickly. Maybe she deserved what Adam did to her arm. Blake's thinking was not so far from your own. She was visibly suffering and panting, claiming that she had a stitch, whatever that was. And Yang, the reason for your suffering, was reading Blake's book, making remarks here and there about how she would have written the story a better way. Thankfully, Yang told you both to catch your breath for ten minutes and then you would start the second-half of today's training. She went to the door and told you she was going to the restroom and will be back in a few before closing the door behind her, locking it. You groaned and sat on the floor, still exhausted, you did _not_ want to do this again for an entire hour. Blake's stomach grumbled, agreeing with you, you then turned on your side to face her so you could talk to her.

"We are not, doing this again, _ever_ , we have to beat Yang."

"But how? We can't even stand right now and you saw her doing a hundred push-ups before I even made twenty sit-ups. And she was not even sweating in the end. We can't beat her."

"Not with that attitude... We need a strategy to take her down."

"Good luck with that, I will be dying in the corner if you need me."

You thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to defeat her. She was faster than you, but not faster than Blake. However she was clearly stronger than you both. Thankfully, you knew that while she had a great defense, she did not have as much aura as you both since her's was on the physical side. You could lower her aura with a well placed attack, but first you needed to find a way to get through her defense. That is when it hit you, Yang was really emotional. You could anger her enough for her to drop her guard. Yes, she would then focus on possibly killing you, but it was still your best shot.

"Hey Blake, what really pisses Yang off, I mean other than her hair?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If we piss her off, she will be focused on one of us while the other will be able to land a hit strong enough to lower her aura."

"That's actually not a bad idea, I guess Ruby's a sensible topic."

"You really want one of us to die uh?"

"Wait, why would I be the one to distract her?"

"Because it was my idea in the first place."

"So you have to do it then since it's your idea."

"That's not how it works!"

"How what works?" You were startled as you heard Yang's voice from the entrance.

"Oh uhm, you remember my question earlier about our existence and all. We talked about that. Right Blake?"

"Yeaaah, what he said."

"Oh yeah I remember. Pretty strange topic to talk about since I'm about to whoop your asses."

"I thought the point of today was to train us, not use us as punching bags."

"Yeah well I all broke them already yesterday so I had to find a replacement. Get up, no time-limit starting in 3,"

A large panel appeared showing everyone's aura on its screen. You started whispering, knowing that Blake would still be able to hear you thanks to her faunus traits.

_"I'll be the one to distract her but promise me that you'll finish this in one move."_

"2,"

_"I'll do it, and if you survive I'll even help you with your homework for the month."_

"1,"

_"Deal."_

"LET'S GOOOO!!!"

Yang began walking toward you in a boxer-stance.

"Hey Yang?"

"What? you know it already started."

"If I win, you have to let me do whatever I want with Ruby for an _entire_ day."

Yang stopped moving, her hair covering her face. The room was silent, and when she finally raised her head, you could see that her eyes had turned red, no, crimson even. She dropped her boxing stance and charged at you, hair blazing, and screaming at the top of her lungs:

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

She went for a jab that you barely dodged followed by a uppercut which went right through you thanks to your semblance. You used her momentum to sent a kick to her face but it did not have enough strength to phase (she would have loved the pun, had she not tried to kill you) her. Quite the contrary, she wanted to end you even more now. She tried to punch you but each time you used your semblance to pass through her, however your aura was quickly draining. Then when she aimed for your head and on the spur of the moment your raised your hands to your face to protect yourself, without using your semblance as you did not have aura anymore. She hit, and a cracking sound was heard, followed by a loud thud, echoing in the room. You fell on the mat, unable to move and fearing for your life, not even feeling the damage due to the adrenaline. If you did not get up fast, she _would_ exterminate you. You raised your head, and were shocked by what you saw. Yang was also on the floor, holding the back of her head, with Blake behind her, knuckles red. You looked at the panel, seeing your own aura depleted, Blake's aura being at ninety-eight percent and Yang's aura at forty-eight percent. You smiled and then you passed out.

You woke up an hour later in the infirmary to see a cast on both of your arms. Your aura came back while you slept so all the other injury were mostly healed. Right now you were just tired and wanted to go back to sleep. The door to the infirmary opened and from it came a smiling Blake followed by Yang with an unreadable expression with a bag of potato chips in her hand. They walked until they stood next to your bed and Yang raised the bag of potato chips to you.

"Sooo, are they poisoned? Is the bag filled with dust and will explode and I try opening it?"

"No, I went a little hard on you and I wanted to apologize. The bag is a compensation and your meal since you didn't eat yet."

"Thanks then, and I accept your apology... I didn't think a word of what I said about Ruby if you didn't know."

"No no I know, Blake told me about you guys' strategy after I knocked you out."

"Good, that's really good."

"However if you even think of joking about that again-"

"I WON'T PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"

"I wouldn't have."

"Oh thank go-"

"My dad would." You almost felt like passing out again before Blake coughed.

"Anyway, good job partner and I will keep my promise. Also, while you were asleep, I got Yang to promise never to train us again. Ever."

"I don't know how you managed it, but you're a lifesaver Blake."

"Oh come on I wasn't that hard with you guys." Blake and you looked at her, both with a face that said 'really?' and you raised your casts to demonstrate your point.

"Okay maybe a little but I just wanted to help you that's all. No hard feelings?"

"Not for me."

"Yeah me neither."

You three talked for a while since you did not have classes today and they both still felt a little guilty for your condition. At some point in the evening, Yang began yawning, tired from today's activity.

"It was nice talking with you Shady but I think we're gonna head to our dorm, it's getting late."

"Yeah don't worry, I'm also tired and I think that what the nurse gave me is not helping."

"Well goodnight then."

"Wait, Blake can I talk to you for a minute, it won't be long I promise."

"Sure, you can go Yang, I'll catch up don't worry." Yang nodded and leaved.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, does she know?"

"Does who know what?"

"Yang, does she know that you like her?" Blake blushed a little and the bow on her head lowered a little.

"What do you mean, I don't like her, why do you think that?"

"Well I don't think it, rather I know it. She really cares about you, you are her partner after all."

"Yeah well Ruby and Weiss also are and you don't see them kissing each other."

"So you thought about kissing Yang then?" Her eyes widened and she tried thinking of a lie to save her.

"It's okay you know. Your feelings I mean. If you really like her, you should tell her, and I know that she also reciprocates them."

"How do you even know that?"

"Well I told you where I came from so, I know some things here and there. And I'm not blind, I see love when I see it."

"... Are you really sure that I should tell her? What if you're wrong? What if your misread the situation?"

"I can't know for sure, I'm not her after all, but at least you would have tried and told her... And if it helps a little, I think that there is more than you think between Ruby and Weiss."

"Wait that!? Why do you think that!?"

"Nuh-huh, I can't just tell you like that. However, if you do tell Yang how you feel about her, maybe I could tell you what I know. Deal?"

"... Okay deal. Well, it was nice 'chatting' (the puns today kept on coming) with you but I really should go, rest well."

She waved you goodbye and she left the room. You closed your eyes and sighed. Today was rather eventful, you hoped that tomorrow would not be as tiring as today. You got up and notified the nurse that you felt good enough to leave and headed to your dorm to take a shower since you _did_ sweat a lot today. It was not easy with your arms unable to fully move but you managed to do it in the end. Then you put a new pair of clothes (you were still thankful for that trip to the city) and went back to your bed, the windows now repaired thanks to Glynda you guessed. You thought about thanking her when you saw her and then you fell asleep a few seconds later.


End file.
